World Academya
by Yamamura
Summary: 1500. Voila le nombre maximum d'élèves dans cette académie si particulière. Là bas, on viens de partout, de toute éducation et religion,qu'importe tant que vous avez de l'ambition. De l'ambition, ils ont en tous mais de la motivation? Pas totalement, et pour les remettre sur le droit chemin Mr le Directeur à décider de toucher là ou ça fait mal: L'Arène de fin d'année.
1. Prologue

_Ici on y entre pour trois ans. Trois durant lequel tu ne sors uniquement si Il en a envie. Tu es sa chose, même si tu ne le sais pas encore, tu es un objet, tu n'es rien, mais tu aimes être ici, c'est comme ça et dans le fond, tu fais tout pour que ça le reste. Pourquoi? Je ne le sais pas, mais j'ai tout fais pour le savoir. Cependant rien n'y fait. Il est plus fort. _

_Est-ce une mauvaise chose? J'avoue que la réponse n'est pas acceptable, même pour moi qui lui voue une haine sans fin. _

_Je suis Campbell, je ne suis qu'un simple pion qui prendra un jour la place du Roi, je le sais, c'est même une certitude depuis le jour où mon regard s'est posé sur celui-ci. Au début je l'adorais, l'idolâtrais même. Mais l'adoration s'est transformée..._

_Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais plus pourquoi, la haine est apparue comme une continuité, comme si l'amour que je lui portais ne suffisait plus. Ou peut-être s'est-il détourné? Qui sait? Jamais, je crois, je ne saurais répondre par moi même à cette question. _

_Elle me rendra fou, car si je ne peux savoir comment j'ai abandonné sa générosité pour son mépris, je ne pourrais être moi même. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut, que je cherche, que je me cherche? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi donc? Je n'aurais rien à lui offrir. _

_Je me rappelle de nos discussions, de nos longue discussions à parler du bien et du mal, de ce qui fait que la Terre tourne et que les étoiles ne soit que le reflet de notre minuscule existence. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer? L'arrivée de cette fille, trop sur d'elle, trop proche de lui? Ou Elle? Elle qui, pour chaque battement de mon cœur, le transperce de mille et une aiguille. _

_Je suis ce que je suis grâce à lui, mais cela vaut-il toute ma souffrance ?_

_Je ne crois pas, et c'est pour cela que je deviendrai Lui, je deviendrais le Roi, pour que cela s'arrête . _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il était 8 heures quand la Grande Horloge sonna le début des cours. Les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de classe d'un pas traînant, la semaine s'annonçait un peu plus agiter qu'à l'accoutumé.

Vlad et Aiko furent les premiers devant leurs salles respectives. Vlad était un élève de Terminale, un jeune-homme de taille moyen, personnage toujours très soigné. Les cheveux toujours plaqué en arrière sans qu'aucunes mèche rebelle viennent déranger son visage d'enfant. Car bien qu'il est bientôt dix-huit ans, ceux dernier à un visage enfantin, avec de grand yeux de couleur rouille, un peu marron, un peu rouge toujours empreint d'une certaine intelligence paresseuse.. L'uniforme normalement à carreau et coloré, chez lui est porté intégralement noir comme pour le détaché encore plus des autres Terminales.

Quand à Aiko sa camarades excentrique elle, elle était en première et comme lui, aimait porter son uniforme de façon peut conforme Sous sa chemise d'uniforme mal boutonnée en pouvait apercevoir un magnifique corset noir et sa jupe était plus courte même si non provocante. Les deux élèves avaient cours l'un à coté de l'autre, et même si aucun autres élève arrivait et emplissait le couloir du capharnaüm, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Vlad somnolait assis près de la porte essayant de récupérer de la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer. Tandis qu'Aiko lisait les nouvelles affiches.

Pendant ce temps les élèves ce dirigeaient tous vers l'amphithéâtre de l'école dans un silence plus ou moins religieux, quand un cri de terreur retentit. Tout le monde ce dévisageait. Qui avait bien put crier ainsi ? Pas de meurtre un lundi matin tout de même ? Non pas que cela arrive souvent, d'ailleurs ce n'ai jamais arriver. Mais sait-on jamais. Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à ce diriger vers la provenance du crie mais un regard l'en ai dissuada bien vite. On était lundi matin, ce n'était pas le moment de ce risquer à avoir des heures de colle pour rien.

Le cri, donc quel est-il ? C'était Aiko. Cette dernière est par terre, la tête dans les mains, essayant d'effacer un sanglot. Vlad s'approchait d'elle, avec quelque difficulté du à sa perte d'équilibre, du au cri de sa jeune camarade :

_Comment ont-ils osé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Se lamentait Aiko la voie un peu casser par les larmes.

_La question n'est pas comment, mais quand ?_ Lâchait Vlad après avoir inspecté l'affiche qui avait tant terrorisée sa camarade.

_Pourquoi quand ?_ Répliqua Aiko en jetant un regard de petite fille éplorée à Vlad.

_Ben oui ! Quand ont-ils bien pu mettre toutes ces affiches, pas hier en tout cas. Quelle idée de se lever aussi tôt pour coller des affiches..._

Aiko lui lance un regard blasé. Ce garçon, se moque complètement de la nouvelle loi que le conseil des élèves a imposé. Elle se releva gardant toute sa dignité et se retourna vers vers Vlad qui ne doit pas la dépasser de plus de 5 cm. Elle voulut commencer à le sermonner mais se retient.

_Autant parler à mur. _Soupira t-elle en ce retournant pour aller ce lamenter devant la prote de sa salle.

C'était ainsi que Sylfaen trouva Aiko entouré d'une aura de malheur et d'un Vlad qui commençait à comprendre la portée de la nouvelle lubie du président du conseil des élèves (CDE). Maria la pessimiste de service se pointa avec la fiche entre ses mains. Elle est aussi terrorisée que Aiko.

Les deux filles ce jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant de plus belle, et maudissant celui qui avait eu l'idée de créé cette stupide loi.

Elles donnèrent un triste spectacle à Duncan, la terminale la plus en vue à cause de sa rivalité avec le PCDE.

Elle affichait une indifférence parfaite à la lecture de l'affiche que lui tendit Maria, dans un mouvement de détresse. La même indifférence que Vlad qu'elle que minutes plus tôt. Il avait rejoins le groupe des deux filles qui à elles seule remplissait le long couloir d'une aura de malheur et de ténèbres :

_Tu crois que c'est vrai que l'on va devoir le porter normalement ? _Demanda Sylfaen en vomissant presque le dernier mot.

_En aucune façon._

Duncan était radical sur ce point là. Jamais elle ne porterait l'uniforme féminin. Elle était une fille d'accord. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne se plierait à cette stupide loi. Car ce qui faisait trembler toute l'école en ce lundi matin 8 heures ce n'était pas l'approche imminente du Directeur mais le nouvelle loi imposée par le CDE : la tenue de l'uniforme doit être respecté.

Toutes déformations de son port serait sanctionnées, la cravate mise et nouée correctement. Un pantalon et non jean pour les garçons( avec des carreaux et la couleur de la saison). Une jupe arrivant en dessous des genoux pour les filles.

Si cette loi n'est pas respecté, il fallait s'attendre à des représailles. La simple expulsion était impossible, le nouveau CDE était passer maitre dans la concoction de punition toute plus bizarre et peu enviable les unes que les autres.

En bas de l'affiche on pouvait lire une petite phrase:

_surtout toi Aiko avec tes jupes trop courtes et toi l'écossaise avec ton uniforme d'homme féminisé. Signée : Jun WAYNE Le PCDE._

_Tu crois qu'il a quelque chose contre toi Duncan ?_ Demanda Sylfaen quand Aiko eu finit de le faire remarquer cette petite phrases avant de retourner ce lamenter.

Le sourcil arqué et les phalanges blanches, Duncan lui lança un sourire de psychopathe.

Non, Jun m'adore, il ne supporte pas le fait que je suis meilleure que lui.

Reprenant un visage sérieux, elle fixa l'affiche, un mou de mépris étirant ses lèvres.

C'est quand même impressionnant que cet imbécile soit devenu le PCDE. Les anciens présidents nous laissaient vivre comme on le voulait. Depuis qu'il est au pouvoir, il instaure des règles que son club ne daigne même pas respecter.

Jun Wayne,,,,,le président des élèves : beau, charismatique, puissant mais avec un ego surdimensionné et un penchant énorme pour le pouvoir. Au début de l'année, il s'était auto-proclamé PCDE et avait placé auprès de lui des personnes en qui il avait une total confiance et surtout qui dans le fond ont la même soif de pouvoir ou qui était capable de faire passer un idéale avant les autres...

Cette querelle entre Jun et Duncan existait depuis bien longtemps mais elle avait pris un tournant lorsque Jun s'était autoproclamée Président du cde.

Il lui avait proposé le poste de vice présidente mais Duncan, dégoûté de latitude de Jun, lui avait rétorqué avec une voix sifflante de colère qu'il pouvait toujours réver et que même si il était le PCDE, il lui serait toujours inféreiur. L'un et l'autre on un ego important et chaque phrase peut-être prise dans tout les sens. Surtout à ce moment là. Prise de colère, elle lui avait jeter un café au visage qui réussit à l'esquiver mais une partie tomba sur son épaule laissant une brulure qui après trois mois laissait encore un cicatrice. Duncan l'avait regarder ce relever et toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage. Mais dans sa voix un mépris glacant c'était installé: " je ne travaillerai pas pour quelqu'un comme toi !"

Elle lui tourna le dos et toujours calme, traversa la foule qui s'était rassemblée. Jun humilié murmura pour lui-même :

" Tu me le paiera Mckinsley

Et depuis, le président et son conseil firent appliquer de nouvelles règles dans l'espoir de toucher Duncan. Mais en vain. Rien ne l'atteignaie, ni son entourage. Mais ce jour-là, Jun avait touché en plein coeur. L'uniforme était toujours portée de manière un peu personnalisée, le porter normalement, ce n'était pas que touher Duncan mais toute l'école entière.

- Tu m'as eu mais la partie n'est pas fini.

- Que compte tu faire ? Lui demanda Aiko qui c'était enfin remise de cette nouvelle. Sur son visage aucun trace des larmes qu'elle venait de verser. Le mascara était impécable, et le fond de teint sans tache. Duncan était toujours impressionner par la rapiditer avec laquelle Aiko arrivait à ce remettre d'aplombs.

- Lui donner un coup, là où ça lui fait mal, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas encore de plan bien défini.

La main pensive sous le menton, Duncan réfléchissait aux meilleurs moyens de se venger. Pendant qu'elle mettait au point ses plans, Sylfaen et Vlad commencèrent une partie de cartes bientôt rejoint par Aiko et Maria qui, ne voyant pas leurs professeurs respectifs arriver, s'ennuyaient.

Duncan en était à son troisième plan tenant la route et les quatre autres à leur cinquième partie de belote quand deux jeunes filles arrivèrent. La première c'est Sukii Winkye, jeune indienne, en terminale, elle a de jolies yeux verts encadrés par de longs cheveux couleur de nuit. Elle aussi portait mal son uniforme. Ayant passé son enfance dans les plaines sèches du Colorado, elle n'appréciait que très peu le tissu. La jupe aussi courte que celle d'Aiko, d'une chemise à sa façon à elle, une version indienne. Dans les tons jaunes et orange, tandis que la saison était le primptemps et le vert et le jaune pale.

Le visage souriant, elle avançait à grand pas vers les cinq étudiants.

La fille de derrière s'apelle Cassie à de grand yeux verts/jaunes, Ses cheveux sont toujours maintenue en une longue queue de cheval on nombreuse boucle, deux méches argenté s'en échappe. Un mètre 60, comme Sukii, c'est la seule qui porte l'uniforme parfaitement mis à part le manque de la cravate. L'air un peu endormie, elle suivait Sukii en la tenant par la manche pour ne pas la perdre.

Duncan soupira tandis que les quatre autres leurs fesaient des grands signes pour les inviter à venir ce joindre à eux.

" désolé les amis mais on est venu vous chercher. Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir 500 nouveaux élèves. s'exclama Sukii en les levant tous avec son sourire auqu'elle peut de personne osaie dire non. Dépêchez-vous, vous savez bien que le président déteste attendre." ajouat-elle voyant qu'ils mettaient du temps à venir, ce qui l'effet voulu, ils ce mirent tous à , même si on le detestait avait le role du tout puissant ici, après le Directeur, bien sur.

Ils commencèrent à courir quand Aiko fit remarqué que Cassie ne les suivait pas.

"Sukii ? Tu as lu cette affiche ?" Lui demanda à cette dernière après qu'ils l'aient rejoints.

Sukii se pencha pour lire, son grand sourire s'effaça pour une moue de colère, chose rare et fortement dangeureuse.

"Ah oui ! Ah oui ! Et bien non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Elle se mit à courir mais Duncan la rattrapa par le col de sa chemise, la faisant tomber au sol.

Ne soit pas impatiente, rétorqua t-elle au regard noir que lançait l'indienne. Tiens lis ces propositions de vengeance.

Sukii arracha la feuille que lui tendait Duncan après quelques secondes elle lui redonna et toutes deux eurent un ricanements diaboliques interrompues par Cassie :

Je supposse que ça doit être super, mais avant il faudrait aller à la rentrée des secondes. Qu'importe votre vengeance elle devra attendre ce midi.

Les deux comploteuses soupirèrent mais durent d'admettre ça : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et une journée devrait suffire à la mettre au point et le poffiner. Ils reprirent donc le chemin de l'amphithéâtre où les seconde feraient leur entrée.

L'amphithéâtre était plein à craquer. Et malgré les événements qui avaient précédé cet événement là, j'étais fier de Hurang Kim, mon ancienne assistante. Ancienne, car j'avais tout bonnement arrêté de m'occuper des activités du conseil des élèves. Moi Abygaëlle Von Witch, riche héritière d'une grande entreprise, me voilà simple élèves de terminale. Pourtant, vendredi matin je faisais partie du CDE en tant que organisatrice des événements mais une lettre est arrivé, le président en a reçu en similaire. Nos familles venaient de nous fiancer. Sans être trop enfantin, je croyais encore aux belles histoires d'amour et Jun en garde une autre dans son coeur. On s'est disputé et je suis parti. Sans laisser aucune explication. Au moins Hurang, la coréenne au yeux verrons, marrons et vert et aux cheveux noirs trop lisses, s'était bien débrouillés. Je soupirais, me voilà seule tout en haut des sentais un regard sur moi. Levant les yeux je me trouvais en face de Duncan, cette grande brune à l'uniforme masculin. Elle me toisat et à ma grande surprise m'adressa la parole, chose qui n'était pas arriver depuis le début du trimestre :

qu'est-ce que tu fais là Von Witch ? T'es pas censé être en bas avec l'autre abrutis de servi...

Elle venait de se faire frapper par Sukii une fille de ma classe.

salut Aby. Alors ? ça va ? Pas trop dur d'assister à des estrades ?

Comment pouvait-elle être gentil ? Pourtant je l'avais toujours maltraité quand j'étais au CDE. Enfin après tout c'est elle qui m'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère après que Jun et moi on se soit disputer.

Merci. Mais je vais devoir m'y faire, c'est ainsi.

J'aperçu les autres qui ce trouvaient toujours avec eux ; Sylfaen et Vlad les maîtres de l'informatique même si Duncan pourrait largement rivaliser avec eux. Deux premières que l'identifiais tels que Aiko, une fille superbe que le capitaine du club de baseball engueulait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et Maria, la seule italienne de toute l'école. Puis il y avait aussi Cassie. Jun l'avait choisi pour le poste de banquière du CDE mais après ce que j'avais pu voir et comprendre, Ducan et elle étaient lié les regardais se disputer et se chamailler. Plusieurs autres personnes arrivèrent, ce melant directement au dispute et conversation. Entre eux, existait une véritable amitié, pas comme au CDE. Enfin ce n'est pas pareil. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'attendais que cette cérémonie spéciale ce finisse quand Duncan me passa un bout de papier. Dessus plusieur plan pour ce venger de ce que Jun avait fait en imposant le port de l'uniforme obligatoire normalement. L'un de me laissa pensive. Pourquoi pas après tous, ce n'était pa interdit. Je lui redonnais et aller savoir pourquoi elle et Sukii souriaient quand je lui dit le fond d ma penser. A croire qu'elles y avaient penser elles aussi. Mais qui allait donc bien pouvoir s'en occuper. La cérémonie commença enfin...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La cérémonie... Normalement il n'y à pas de cérémonie. C'est à peine si on remarque leur présence au nouveau. Mais cette année c'était différent. Allez savoir pour qu'elle raison folle et démesuré l'énergumène qu'était Jun avait décider de faire une cérémonie. Je me présente je suis Mei Ling. Chinoise de profession et de nationalité. Je sais tout faire et surtout je vole, enfin plus exactement j'escroque au gens ce qui ne sont pas capable de garder près d'eux ou pas assez avisée pour faire attention à leur affaire le plus souvent précieuse.

Mais tandis quand ce matin harmonieux et délicieux, je devais me prélasser en cours d'informatique, Je me retrouvais assise dans l'amphithéâtre à regarder des pauvres petits gens qui arrivait. Pour la plus part ils avait fait comme moi.

Appris à lire, écrire compter, connaitre les bases et les complications de tonnes et de tonne de chose et d'autre en moins de trois mois. Pour enfin passer trois trimestres à encore approfondir ces bases et connaissances en tout genre. Dans le fond je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ma servie d'avoir pris des cours de Science politique. Les trois premiers mois sont surement les plus horribles mais personne ne lâche. Allez savoir pourquoi et surtout comment, Mr le directeur arrive toujours à attraper des bon élément pour les intégré à sa surprenante académie. Le principe étant simple mais tout à fait effrayant, voir même cruel. Imaginez : apprendre trois-quatre langue que tu ne connais pas, compter et apprendre à lire pour avoir un niveau supérieur à ce des écoles normal, pour finir par devoir apprendre que tous ce que l'on à appris et bien ce n'ai que le début il y en a encore des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres couches.

Je mettait plusieurs fois demandé comment j'avais fait pour survivre... C'est vrai je ne suis pas de nature à chercher le danger et apprendre autant en si peut de temps c'est tous ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux vous pouvez me croire. Mais dans le fonds c'était cool de pouvoir entrer dans cette école. Elle m'avait donner la chance de devenir quelqu'un. Pas forcément de bon comme l'ancien PCDE le voulait mais quelqu'un.

Vue que j'étais en Première je pouvais profité de plus de temps libres et d'un emploie du temps moins lourd. Ce qui était loin de me déplaire. Je pouvais passer plus de temps à ce que je voulais faire ou plus de temps avec mes clubs et apprendre à joué du violon. J'adorais le violon. C'était et c'est toujours l'instrument que j'adore. Tout les soirs avec Cassie on passait au moins une heure à répéter nos partitions. Pour une raison ou une autres c'était la seul chose que je faisait régulièrement même qu'il m'arrivait d'engueuler Cassie pour qu'elle travaille ses partitions. Aiko adorait nous écouter joué. Haruhi aussi mais pas autant que Aiko. C'était elle qui nous avait d'ailleurs obligés à nous présenter pour le bal de fin d'année. J'avais été réticente mais je me rappela très vite pourquoi dernièrement je ne pouvait plus joué du violon... Mon épaule... Alors j'avais accepté. Et comme j'ai accepté, Cassie en à fait de même. Nous cherchions d'ailleurs encore un duo Piano/ Violon sans rien trouver de vraiment extraordinaire.

Je commençais à m'endormir. Un peu comme tout ceux avec qui j'étais assise. Ce n'ai pas qu'on était amis mais on s'entendait plutôt pas mal voir même très bien. Ouais.. enfaite on pouvait dire qu'on était amis. Tous pour la plus part on avait crée cette amitié l'an passer avec l'ancien PCDE. Un gars superbe (dans tout les sens du termes) qui s'en est allé vers le monde de dehors de l'académie. On a tous été un peu triste. Surtout nous... Mes amis et moi, parce que autant l'ancien PCDE était un chic type que le nouveau n'était pas vraiment commode~commode.

Enfin passons ce n'ai pas comme si on pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. J'étais assise à coté de Sylfaen et de Vlad. Je cherchais surement à essayer de suivre leur conversation mais autant essayer de parler à un adorateur de dramas du bien fondé d'un bon manga... Cela ne sert à rien. Ils parlaient d'un monde qui avait les même sources mas pas le même codages. Je me replongeais donc dans la contemplation du défilé de pauvres petits secondes que Kathalea la « chef de la police » s'occupait à détruire devant l'intégralité de l'école. Situation familiale, nationalité,etc ce genre de détaille qui risquait de détruire la vie de certain. Non pas que cela ne m'intéresse pas ,après tout cela m'aurais permis de repérer des cibles potentiels mais je trouvait ça déloyale et même si j'escroque... J'escroque à ma façon sans l'aide de personne. Mon honneur ne le supporterais pas. Quoi que...Et puis zut, autant dormir.

Mei Ling... Mei Ling...MEI LING.

Qui est l'espèce de fou qui ma réveillé, que je le but. Ah tiens c'est Aiko... Ah ben non on va éviter. Non que j'ai peur d'elle. Mais personnellement ne pas être l'objet de sa colère peut-être un grande aide pour la longue durée de mes membres. J'en avais fait l'expérience il y à peu, alors que je n'étais même pas la cause.

Un moustique l'avait embêter et pour le chasser elle avait envoyer sa main volé dans tout les sens. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me moquer d'elle et ses gestes que le moustique vint sur moi, et Aiko le suivit. Sa main aussi. J'avais encore un peu mal à l'épaule.

Je me retournais donc vers elle pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien avoir put forcer Aiko à me réveiller. Replaçant machinalement mes cheveux court je la fixai d'une tête ensommeillée. Comment les deux garçons pouvaient-il tenir ? Quel était leur secret ? Réponse qui ne viendrait surement jamais.

Que veux-tu briseuse d'épaule. Lui rétorquai-je pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle venait de me réveillé. En plus le rêve il était sympas...

AO ? C'est bien ton nom de famille ?

Genre... On à été dans la même classe. La plus part du temps elle m'appelle AO et elle me demande si c'est bien mon nom... Genre je les peut-être changé entre temps . Aiko si je ne tenais pas temps à mon épaule je me moquerais ouvertement de toi. Ou peut-être que non vue le visage contrarier qu'elle pris.

Je suivis son regard... Tiens on dirais moi sur l'estrade, bon par contre je n'ai pas les cheveux aussi... long.

- WU LONG !

J'avais crier sans réfléchir. Ça avait été instinctif, je n'aurais pas put me contrôler. Le silence c'était fait dans la salle et tout les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Personnes ne savait qui avait crié. Duncan m'avait ramener prés d'elle et faisait semblant de me glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Je fut sauver par son acte car même si Kathalea ce doutait bien que c'était moi elle ne dit rien. Duncan me protégeait. Je voulu reprendre ma place mais ma sauveuse ne l'entendit pas de cette manière.

Qu'est qui ta pris de crier ainsi. Je sais que c'est ennuyeux mais enfin ! Me réprimandât-elle sur un ton froid qui ne laissait pas la chance à une quel qu'on que excuses même si elle avait l'air d'en demandé.

Mon visage ce rependis en excuse et je retourna à ma place.

Bouddha... Comment a tu oser laisser mon frère entrer dans cette école ? Maintenant j'allais devoir faire face à quelque chose que je voulais a tout prix éviter. Au mon dieu petit Bouddha. Comment avais tu oser ? Je sais je me répétais mais comprenez, mon petit frère c'est moi en garçon et en moins impétueux. Mais tout de même chargé d'énergie. Ce n'ai pas que je l'aime pas mon petit frère mais vue comme je suis ici, avec qui je suis... Mon frère va se moquer de moi et dire que je suis devenue gentille. Ce n'ai pas faux mais j'aurais préférer que mon frère ne le voit pas. J'avais toujours été un modèle pour modèle de force et d'invulnérabilité... que je n'avais plus ici. La preuve étant ma peur de me recevoir un coup de Aiko, ou mon respect pour Duncan... et Jun aussi mais chuuuuuuuuuut. Enfin pour faire cour, avant j'étais pire que tout, détestable et insupportable, irrespectueuse même envers toi petit Bouddha. Mais j'avais connue Mr Le Directeur, et sa avait tout changer. Mon frère seras surpris de mon changement de comportement. Après tout même si j'étais je m'habillais comme je le désirais et avait des manières qui laissait à désirer, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne savais même pas si il avait fait attention, si il savait qui avait crier son prénom. Je présume que non, mais aller savoir avec lui.

Je sursauta quand Vlad me tendis un mouchoir. Je voulu lui lancer un regard noir, du genre pour qui me prends tu ? Et tout et tout, mais je me ravisais au dernier moment personne a part lui n'avait remarqué les quelques larmes que j'avais versé. Et il ne leur dit rien comme toujours, Vlad était comme ça. Il ce moquait des autres ouvertement, et passait même parfois pour un sociopathes mais dans le fonds il savait être un bonne ami, du genre qui n'essaye pas de vous consoler quand t'en a pas besoin alors que tout le monde s'obstine à le faire. J'essuyais vite mes larmes et lui promit de le lui rendre le plus vite possible.

C'est à ce moment la que tout commença. Je vis Cassie glisser quel que chose à Duncan, cette dernière fronça les sourcil vers l'intéressée. Je n'étais pas bien placé donc je n'ai pas put voir le visage de Duncan, mais celui de Aiko m'en dit bien plus et même trop. Elle paraissait dégouter, pourquoi donc ? Qu'avait bien put dire Cassie ou même Duncan. Mais quoi qu'elles ce soient dit cela mis en colère Duncan, ou du moins la fit réagir, ce qui était difficile.

NON !

La salle fut une nouvelle fois plonger dans le silence mais à la différence du premier celui la faisait vraiment peur. Juste à coté de moi on regardait la scène avec intérêt : il était si rare que l'on entende Duncan crier( dans ce cas la j'aurais même dit hurler) surtout après Cassie, alors personnes n'allaient louper une miette du spectacle. Bon Vlad et Sylfaen firent comme si de rien n'étaient tandis que moi je paniquais, déjà Kathalea ce déplaçait vers nous. Les deux protagonistes ce défiait du regard mais pour une raison ignorée, c'est Duncan qui abandonna la première. Elle ce retourna vers Kathalea et d'un simple geste presque méprisant lui ordonna de retourner à sa place. Cette dernière fut surprise mais s'en retourna à sa place près de Jun qui avait un regard mauvais. Ses grands yeux vert jetait des lames et des éclaires. Duncan avait un don pour saper son pouvoir.

Toujours debout Duncan ce retourna cette fois ci face à la scène. Ce qu'elle dit était dirigée pour toute la salle mais son regard était posée sur Jun.

Je ne supporte pas que vous acceptiez ce qui ce passe ici. N'avez vous pas honte ? Jamais un Président du Conseil des Élèves n'avaient traités les nouveaux arrivants ainsi. Et d'ailleurs si l'un d'entre eux serait la aujourd'hui il aurait honte. Honte de ce que vous faite. Ne vous à ton pas appris en Science politique à apprendre de vous même les faiblesses et force de vos ennemis. Je suis déçus.

Sa aurait été un autre élèves ce discours aurait crée juste un grand mouvement de rire mais puisque c'était elle...

Elle qui, justement quitta sa place. Ce n'ai pas dans sa nature d'être gentille de penser au autres … Mais aller savoir, personne ne savait qui l'avait éduquer, et personne ne c'était risqué à le savoir.

Ici il y avait de tout : du mafieux, au pauvre paysan en passant par les puissant milliardaire comme la famille de Abygaëlle Von Wich et Jun WAYNE. Mais Duncan... c'était un mystère que j'avais décider de résoudre des que je l'avais rencontré, voilà quatre trimestre que je mis essayais sans jamais rien trouver... A part une fortune colossal partagé avec la petite Cassie... et rien d'autre. Le vide, le néant. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais exister... Enfin.

Je sortis de ma rêverie quand Duncan me passa devant ce dirigeant ainsi ver la sortie. La porte de l'amphithéâtre claqua. Je me retournais vers Cassie qui affichait un sourire ravie. Quoi qui ce soit passer elle avait réussi à l'obtenir.

Le silence resta encore longtemps après que la jeune fille sorte. Un silence à en faire pâlir les mort vue la colère que cela avait provoquer chez le jeune homme au yeux vert qui ce tenait près de nous. Jun, je crois qu'il s'appelle. Moi c'est Sora, Sora De La Cour. Je suis métisse Coréenne et Française. Pas courant comme métissage et sa à fait que les gens mon toujours tenue à l'écart, que ce soit en Coré ou en France. Mais cela étant, ce ne ma pas vraiment dérangé. Par contre, le fait de changer une nouvelle fois de vie sa c'était dérangeant tout comme le fait de devoir supporter de prêt les colères du type appelé Jun. Rabattant une de mes boucles brune je regardais avec colère le reste de l'assemblé. Qui que soit Jun et la fille qui venait de baratiné tout le monde sur une soit distante é le fait de faire venir des enfants de tout les pays et de toute les classes n'avait pas quelque chose de mauvais ? Surtout le fait de les montrer à tout ceux qui les cottoironts, plus grands, plus habile et plus expérimenté ? Je l'avais déjà vue ce regard, ce regard que tous avaient, celui de l'avidité. Celui qui montre que tous ne valait rien. Dans un sens j'étais déçus, je ne m'attendais pas à qu'ils ne soient pas ambitieux mais que au moins ils est la décences d'apprendre par eu même qui nous sommes ? Peut-être après tous n'avaient-ils pas eu, eu même cette chance. Mais d'après le discours de l'autre, ce n'était pas le cas. Bon au moins cette cérémonie m'avait au moins fait rire avec le réaction de Wu Long. Un ami, charmant comme tout qui a de l'ambition à revendre, pas comme moi. Il avait faillit ce ramasser le sol en entendent son prénom. Il avait parut hésiter mais avait secoué la tête en disant que c'était impossible. Moi j'aurais voulu savoir de quoi il parlait mais hélas, il fut placé trop loin de moi pour que je puise posé la question.

Moi et Wu Long on était devenue ami par intérêt, aucun de nous parlions anglais, enfin si mais pas assez bien( et Pour Wu, pas du tout), du coup on avait rencontrer Denna et Kinji. Elle, elle était Néo-Zélandaise donc l'anglais c'était facile et pour Kinji et bien c'est parent lui avait donné la meilleurs éducation possible, donc anglais oblige. On c'était bien marrer, avec l'accent de Wu et sa volonté de nous faire apprendre le chinois et celle de Kinji à nous faire regarder des mangas tout comme Denna. Moi, j'avais juste profité de leur amitié. J'espère juste qu'elle résisteras à l'académie. C'était la première fois que j'avais des amis, des vrais qui ne risquait pas de me cracher dans le dos. Peut-être que dans le fonds c'est ça qui me rendait hargneuse. J'avais peur de les perdre. Mais que pouvais-je y faire. Ce fut au tour de Kinji de passer. Je soupirais de colère, pourquoi fallait-il que l'on attende ici, pourquoi on ne pouvait pas disparaître tous simplement rentrer en classe et reprendre un train d'enfer de cours comme les trois dernier mois ? Je ne suis pas très brillante à l'école, je le reconnais je n'aime pas vraiment être en cours mais c'est quand même mieux que d'être la. Jun à eu l'air de ce calmer. Passant devant moi, l'organisatrice de l'évènement comme il est écrit sur son petit badge sur son uniforme sans aucun plie. Elle eu un sourire triste en passant près de moi. J'aurais voulu être aimable mais elle faisait partie de ce tout et elle ne faisait rien pour arrêter cela .

Je soupirai sur mon commencement de crampes. Combien de temps ce simulacre allait-il durer ? Déjà bien trop longtemps. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Wu Long qui gardait obstinément la tête vers le haut de l'amphithéâtre, la ou les trouble fête était apparue, le regard scrutant ces silhouettes qui ne me disait rien du tout mais qui avait l'air de troublé outre mesure mon jeune ami.

J'aurais voulu voir comment Denna et Kinji s'en sortaient. Même si il passait leur temps à ce disputer ils c'était lié entre eux quelque chose de fort.

Nous allons finir cette réunion par le choix du nouveau facteur de l'école. Il n'en n'existais pas avant et cela causait de nombreux désagrément car on ne pouvait châtier le voleur de lettre, sachant qu'ici elle on à valeur d'or... commença Jun. Je pouvais dire ce que je voulais de cet homme il avait une voie magnifique, magique même.

Mais je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait, comme a peu près tout le monde dans l'amphithéâtre.

Un facteur, ils leurs faillaient un facteur. Si il n'avait pas ajouté que c'était de l'or pour eux j'aurais éclater de rire. Un facteur ? Pourquoi pas, je sais pas moi. Eux... Un contre pouvoir ? Si ça c'est pas cool ? Ouais, c'est pas comme si on devait pas apprendre la plus part du temps. D'ailleurs en parlant de temps, le gars, avec les cheveux argenté qui ce trouvait à coté de la fille au cheveux vert, nous distribua notre emploi du temps. Mon cœur loupa quelque battement si ce n'est pas plus. Et je n'étais pas la seul. Mais c'est des malades dans cette écoles ou quoi ? Mais c'est du sadisme, de la cruauté . Comment pouvaient-ils nous donnée autant d'heure de travail ? Jamais on ne pourrais suivre. Enfin c'est ce que je m'efforçais de croire.

La séance est levée. Ce qui veulent ce présenter comme Facteur veuillez passer au bureau du PCDE. Annonça Jun en s'inclinant légèrement. Après qu'il est disparut les élèves reprirent vit.

Comme si ils avaient retenue leur souffle pendant que Jun était présent.

Je me précipitais vers Wu Long, mais ce dernier avait disparut. J'interrogeai Denna du regard qui me montra la tache rouge de Kinji suivant celle de Wu Long. Ce dernier courrait après la bande de trouble fête qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. L'une d'entre elle ressemblait à Wu Long. D'ailleurs elle resta en retrait comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. C'est Denna qui m'emmenât au près de Wu Long qui c'était vue stopper dans sa course folle. Il était en colère et trépignait d'impatience, ce qui était plutôt amusant même si incompréhensible de sa part. Lui d'un naturel si ordonné et si calme était au bord de la panique, il fallait qu'il voit cette chose ou cette personne. La deuxième proposition étant surement la plus probable vue comment il avait réagit lorsque l'on avait crier son prénom.

Wu, calme toi, il n'y à pas le feu c'est pas comme si ça pouvais réellement être ta sœur. S'écria Kinji quand nous arrivions près d'eux.

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard noir, a travers c'est trop clair. Wu long était Kinji les yeux marrons clair et normalement les cheveux noir mais aisée comme il l'était, Kinji c'était amusé à ce les faire en rouge. Je me demandais toujours si ils n'étaient pas cousins. Et les deux me répondaient toujours le même chose : « c'est impossible, tu me vois moi être de la même espèce que ce boulet ? »La même phrase des deux cotés. Avouez qu'il y à de quoi ce poser des question.

Je fut vexé que Wu Long ne m'aie pas consulté avant de partir à la chasse de sa sœur disparut...Kinji à raison, ce n'ai surement pas ici qu'il va l retrouver.. Mais après tout pourquoi pas. Cette jeune fille lui ressemblais cela pourrais très bien être elle.

Wu nous avait raconter qu'elle avait disparut un an plus tôt enfin quand on l'avait rencontrer mais maintenant trois mois était passé. Un trimestre pour nous autant que pour tout élèves entrant dans l'école. Si elle était entrer le timing était parfait.

Attendant que le file de sortie ce dégorge Denna, Kinji et moi parlions du fait qu'ils ont besoin d'un facteur, jusqu'à que Kinji demande l'avis de Wu Long sur ma possible candidature : Il avait disparut. Il avait réussi à entré dans la file et il nous à même pas prévenue. Il va m'entendre celui la quand je l'aurais chopé.

Ou peut-il bien être maintenant dans cette école bien trop grande au mœurs bizarre.


End file.
